Various devices have been disclosed for use by hunters to disperse a scent into the environment, for attracting wild game. Generally, the devices may form an integral part of a boot, be attachable to a boot or the hunter's leg, or be dragged behind a hunter while walking.
Foster—U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,502 discloses a hunting boot with a pocket located above the heel, for holding a pad impregnated with a scent. The pocket is ventilated and flexes while the hunter walks, thereby communicating the scent to the air. Rackiewicz et al.—U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,492 disclose a hunting boot having an integrated scent-carrying vented compartment. The compartment includes a mesh flap that folds down to insert a scented material.
A scented material may be temporarily affixed to a hunter's boot by various means. Fore—U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,667 discloses an absorbent portion sandwiched between first and second flexible strips. The composite contains a liquid scent in a sealed, brittle container. The brittle container is crushed to release the liquid, and an adhesive on the strip attaches the device to a hunter's footwear. Cuerrier—U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,804 discloses a scent dispenser that fits under the sole of a hunter's boot and is held in place by a strap. Floyd—U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,477 discloses a strap having an absorbent portion for absorbing a liquid game scent. The strap may be attached to a hunter's foot and held in place, for example, by Velcro.
Price et al.—U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,832 disclose a leg mounted scent dispenser. The dispenser may be a canister with a drip valve or pump that discharges a small amount of liquid each time the boot lands. Another scent dispenser attachable to a hunter's boot is shown in Turpin—Des. 386,256.
An example of a scent dispersing device that is intended to be dragged behind by a hunter while walking is disclosed in Wilcox—U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,439.
Despite the myriad devices disclosed for use by hunters to disperse a game-attracting scent, shortcomings remain. The built-in pockets for boots that are intended to hold a scent impregnated absorbent material are typically complex in design and represent increased manufacturing cost. The built-in pockets tend to have a relatively small capacity for the absorbent material, and the absorbent material is pressed tightly against the boot, which limits air circulation. The devices are not able to accommodate commonly used absorbent material for game scents, such as spike wicks.
Devices that incorporate a built-in or pre-manufactured absorbent material are limited in that they do not accommodate a variety of wicks and/or scents. If the used absorbent material cannot be exchanged with fresh material, the device has a limited life and must be replaced regularly.
On the other hand, devices that attach to the sole of the hunter's boot or are dragged behind the hunter can easily become waterlogged, coated with mud, tangled with underbrush or otherwise rendered ineffective. Devices that incorporate a vessel filled with a liquid scent are bulky and heavy, and can interfere with a hunter's stride.